ironyoshi1212rockzfandomcom-20200214-history
Viacom V of Doom
The Viacom V of Doom is a closing logo and the primary antagonist for the Super Mario Toy Show special The Wrath of Viacom Characteristics The Viacom V of Doom is a big blue V on a light blue background who zooms in when accompanied by a 5-note jingle. The logo is infamous for being called "scary" and has been on almost everyone's list for the scariest logo. In the Super Mario Toy Show series, the V of Doom represents Viacom in their attempt to destroy Youtube and take over the world. He has the ability to hypnotize innocent victims to do his bidding, and hates Mario and Power Ranger Guy in their plans to stop him (even though the 2 are terrified of him). Video Appearances Super Mario Toy Show The Viacom V of Doom first debuted in the first part of the Wrath of Viacom, with the simple goal of taking over Youtube, and eventually the world. With Paramount Home Video by his side, he brought forth SpongeBob Squarepants to assist in his plans. While SpongeBob may have been defeated, the V of Doom boasted that there are more Viacom creations out there. In the second part. the V of Doom used his logo powers to bring back SpongeBob, and began the process of creating an army. First, he hypnotized Mickey Mouse, then a talking dog, and then a Floating Elephant Head. He attempted to hypnotize a Doodle Dinosaur, but it was all in vain, as the Dinosaur wasn't too bright. As Mario was doing the same, the V of Doom shrugged off the concerns and then sent his army to attack. As the army was getting defeated, the V of Doom wondered what Power Ranger Guy was up to, suggesting that they could hypnotize one of his lackeys. It wasn't until Power Ranger Guy joined the battle that the V of Doom instructed Paramount Home Video to stop Mario's friends. In the third part, the V of Doom faced off with both Mario and Power Ranger Guy. After attracting them, the V of Doom decided to scare Mario and Power Ranger Guy, as they were terrified of him. The V of Doom scared Mario and Power Ranger Guy a few times until Power Ranger Guy turned off the Volume, making sure they won't be scared. Soon the V of Doom ordered Paramount Home Video to deal with the duo. Eventually, the V of Doom fixed himself up, and instructed Paramount Home Video to squeeze the life out of Mario. Power Ranger Guy did save Mario, but in doing so, turned on the Volume and allowed the V of Doom to scare them. A skirmish ensured, resulting in Paramount Home Video being defeated, much to the V of Doom's ire. The final part, the V of Doom attempted to blast Mario, but Power Ranger Guy took the hit for Mario. To even the odds, the V of Doom brought back SpongeBob to battle Power Ranger Guy while he faced Mario. Mario managed to dodge most of the attacks, but couldn't dodge the V of Doom grabbing him. He asked Mario to surrender, but the plumber wouldn't budge. The V of Doom then started slamming Mario onto the ground, then hitting Power Ranger Guy with Mario. Soon the V of Doom grew tired of this, and charged up his power to blast Mario and Power Ranger Guy, however, Yoshi interrupted him before he could fully blast them. He then lead the charge against the V of Doom, and attacked him. While he was down temporarily, he wasn't out. Mario and Power Ranger Guy then used a tag team move to finish the V of Doom off, but not before the logo vowed that he will return. While the V of Doom may have been defeated, his cohorts still were under his control. Such was the case as with SpongeBob in SpongeBob's Revenge and with Mickey Mouse in Thanksgiving special. The V of Doom would finally return in the Wrath of Viacom 2. In the first part, he was brought back to life by Google, who wanted to team up with him. Eager for a rematch with Mario, he brought back Paramount Home Video to assist him. They called in their old servant SpongeBob, who, much to their shock and dismay, was now friends with Mario. After a conversation with Google, the V of Doom wondered about a replacement for their former ally. Soon, ViaDog entered the scene, who made quick work of SpongeBob, much to the V of Doom s pleasure. It is not known what the V of Doom did during the second part, as that video has become lost. The third part had the V of Doom and Paramount Home Video gain physical forms. Later, they met up with ViaDog and their army as they prepared to battle Mario and his friends. After the first fight, he asked where the Olimar Coconut is, to which ViaDog replied that he might have gotten run over. The Olimar Coconut did survive, and with the Hippie Cow, the V of Doom's army grew. When the Hippie Cow defeated Dipsy, the V of Doom allowed him to continue fighting. That is, until he and the Olimar Coconut were defeated by Optimus Prime. Infuriated, the V of Doom used his logo powers to attack Prime, who responded by kicking him, but it wasn't enough, as the V of Dooms power got to Prime. He later snapped at Paramount Home Video for looking at a Ren and Stimpy DVD. After another defeat, the V of Doom was clearly angered. He offered to challenge anyone he could. Soon, Devastator faced off against him. As Devastator attempted to eat the V of Doom, the logo powers affected him, and he fell in battle. The V of Doom soon used his Closing Logo Darkness to finish off Devastator. Soon, it was Robo-Reptile's turn to fight, and the V of Doom backed out because Rob-Reptile looked too vicious, and instead let Paramount Home Video fight. When SpongeBob was defeated, the V of Doom boasted, and Mario soon sent in Yoshi and Pikachu to fight him, but he ended up freezing them. A conflict ensured between the logos and Mario and Power Ranger Guy, which was quickly settled by Google, who would later call for the V of Doom and Paramount Home Video to return to the computer world. The V of Doom's fate remains unknown following the forth part, which remains lost, and with the fifth part never being made, we may never know. Other Appearances The V of Doom ranked Number 9 on IronYoshi's scary logo list. He would also cameo in Power Ranger Guy's Scary Logo Adventure, as the first logo he encounters. Naturally, Power Ranger Guy freaks out, commenting that he has to fight the V of Doom. Trivia *The V of Doom's most loyal henchman is Paramount Home Video. *In Wrath of Viacom 2, his physical body is that of the Fallen. Gallery Vofdoomandparamounthomevideo.PNG|The V of Doom with his loyal servant Paramount Home Video, from the 1st part of Wrath of Viacom. Viadoghypnotized.PNG|The V of Doom hypnotizes ViaDog, from the 2nd part of Wrath of Viacom. Marioandvofdoom.PNG|The V of Doom scaring Mario, from the 3rd part of Wrath of Viacom. Category:Characters Category:Super Mario Toy Show Characters Category:Closing Logos Category:Villains